Nine and Eight Tails journey
by Greaterpain4
Summary: When an old evil resurface, more than two Jinchuriki are needed to stop it. NarutoXLala KillerBeeXChihiro don't own either Anime.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this fanfiction, Killer bee is 17 and at first, its a normal Naruto/To love ru crossover turning into a mass.

Prologue

The Akatsuki and Allied Nations war had been over for 2 years now with Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed jinchuriki, and Killer Bee, the eight tailed jinchuriki, defeating Obito and Madara Uchiha finally spreading peace throughout the hidden nations. After the war, Naruto and Bee received the Mangekyo sharingan and the god's eye, rinnegan. Both a gift from the almighty Shinigami that had sealed the nine tails within Naruto.

Even after the war, Naruto had not given up on his bestfriend, Sasuke Uchiha who had vanished in the midst of the war.

Naruto and Bee trained harder mastering their new Kekkei genkai accidently absorbing the remaining bijus that still laid wake through spirits in the Nation.

When Naruto turned 15 and Killer bee turned 16, they discovered a secret combination of jutsu that they could use to create a dimensional portal, but they had yet to try it out. A month or so had past and Sasuke attacked and gave Naruto the perfect chance to try his new ability out.

Long after, when Naruto turned 16 and Bee turned 17, they crossed dimensions to actually see if thing could actually be different. Boy, was things different, but all the same in certain ways. The majority of every dimension had betrayal and hatred, good and bad. So their ninja world wasn't as different as the rest. Once they returned home, Bee joined Konohagakure no Sato so he could train Naruto in mastering a power of the nine tails that still lie dormant in him.

Now it was time for the 7th Hokage to be chosen since the female Senju had died from old age. Through the whole village, there was only two shinobi that could fill the spot of being the new Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the leaf or Killer bee, a teen who has gained the trust of the leaf civilians. Both gods of kekkei genkai.

And appearantly, the hidden nation and its tenants were a race call Japanese.

But now at the current moment, a certain Jinchuriki was standing atop of the Hokage monument ready to skip out on being Hokage. Just because the fact that he had to do paperwork, though Hokage was his dream.

Chapter End

So, whatcha think? Should I go on with this.


	2. Chapter 2

I like to read reviews if its good

CHAPTER START

Chapter 1: Tails and Stingers

"You sure you want to leave now?" A Kurama's voice chimed in Naruto's mind.

The mealstrom stood their nostalgically looking over the village with his arms crossed.

"They're picking the next Hokage in a matter of time." Kurama tried to convince.

Naruto only smirked looking down at the head of the Hokages. "The seventh will most likely be one of my friends, Bee-kun I'm guessin'." He pondered letting a red chakra surround his person. The screla of both his eyes turned a lavender with 4 rings surrounding his new Sharingan. Namely, his new eternal mangekyo sharingan. The designed for it was a black 4 bladed razor that almost reached the blackened outlining of his blood red irises. In the middle of the razor was a large dot with a golden star pattern in the pattern of a star. "Besides, I can come back whenever, ya know?" he said to his fox tenant.

He drew a circle with his left index finger off the cliff.

Kurama chuckled. "The kit is getting smart," He praised. "Gladly, I don't underestimate you anymore."

Naruto made a one hand-seal causing a tri-prong kunai to appear in his left hand. He threw it through the middle of the circle creating a sparkle. He held his right hand out turning it into a gun like the Asura path. He shot the top, the bottom and both sides of the small sparkle catching his father's kunai. The sparkle expanded turning the whole circle yellow. He smirked highly. "Man, am I good or what?" He boasted with his fox-like grin.

"I'll say or what, baka-kit." Kurama yawned going to sleep.

Naruto huffed. "Ooooh, I hate you so much."

Before he left, he looked around and what he spotted was great. He threw his hand up. "'Sup, Bee-kun." He stated.

Killer bee walked up his platinum blond hair falling to his lower back with some tied in dread locks and the rest free. He wore his modified konoha attire which is just the Kumo Jonin attire with konoha insignia and color. He stood just about a inch taller than naruto. He also stopped wearing his glass when they broke in the fight against the juubi. His eyes were a embarrassing shade of pink. (I don't really know)

They fist pounded each other.

"So, the nine tails is 'bout to bail?" He rapped, though he keep his same posture not even doing any strange movements.

Naruto sighed rubbing his temples. "You said you were going to stop enka rapping, we both promised the Raikage."

Bee looked the other way grim taking over his handsome features. "I know...but it just seems like I'm about to blow!" He burst out in another.

Naruto shook his head with a snicker. "Why are you here, aren't you suppose to be down there getting bombarded by Sasuke's old fan club?" He questioned twirling the tri-prong kunai.

He huffed. "I-isnt that why you're up here, to hide from true fear." He tried to stop the rap but it just flowed.

"Yeah, you got me on that one...its like just because we ended the war and are the last to jincs(Jinchuriki), we are the new Sasuke." Naruto pondered.

Bee just nodded stroking a fake beard. They thought about for awhile. "Never mind that, you leavin'?" he asked. He waved a little ring infront of his face.

"Oh, I forgot all about the IS(Infinite stratos)," Naruto looked to see his orange ring.

"Well, then, piece, bro," Bee walked away with a backwards wave. "I'll come to that dimension in about a week or so, just leave me some girls."

Naruto nodded with a small smile. "Oh, wait..." He suddenly remembered that Bee could never open a dimensional portal with a tri-prong. He tossed the unique ninja tool at the back of his friends head at blinding speeds.

Bee simply moved his head to the side letting the kunai fly pass his head, but before it got to far, he stuck his finger in the loop with another wave.

Naruto turned back to the portal going into his pocket. He pulled out a scroll spinning it on the tip of his index finger. "Got money and a set of clothes..." He leaped through. "Let's do this."

Chapter End

Like Killer Bee's new hair style?


	3. Arrival

Chapter Start

Chapter 2: Meetings

Naruto leaped from the portal into a perfect kneeling position. He rose to his full height wearing a red T-shirt that went over some black jeans. He had on his headband. He stood on a particularly tall building walking to the edge with his arms behind his head.

Okay, he could see how modern this place looked now so the decision on clothes were spot on. A grin spread across his features showing his teeth. "Big town." He spoke liking the mass amount of buildings.

He took steps back to the other edge of the building. He got down into a track runner position. If this modern dimension was as the others, that meant they had a library in which he could discover everything about this place. He took of running at shinobi speeds leaping from the current building into the sky.

He glided slightly with his arms and legs spread having his hair flail crazily. He turned his body into a bullet shooting to a building lower than the last. He rolled keeping his speed. His eyes shifted forward seeing the next SKYSCRAPER so he leaped to the right high running diagonal up a glass building waving to it tenants. His chakra charged launching himself higher up to the left.

"Crap!" He didn't leap high enough and now he was about to smash the building. Without a hand seal, a ladder of clones puffed into existence going up to the building. He ran up the backs of his clones bouncing from them. "Transformation jutsu!" He ran on the building joined by his clones that were shifting into civilians and ninja from the hidden nations.

"Boss." The clones constantly said still running.

"Get all the information you can, then disperse, and you..." He looked to one that had turned into Omoi from Kumo. "Get me some ramen?" He ordered.

"Boooooo!" The Omoi clone protested.

Naruto sighed. "Get yourself a cup, too, or a bowl if this isn't Japan."

He fist pumped. "Yes!" He cheered.

"Okay, now, scatter!" The all leaped into different direction minus the whirlwind. He shushined away trying his luck.

-Break-

"Guess this town isn't very special." Naruto admitted walking down a street with a book in his had. This time and era was like the rest. The town was name Sainan(I don't know the name) and that's all he could really tell about the town. Though even her on this earth had civilian level chakra minus a select few that he felt. Wait, there was a single thing that interested him that a clone allegedly clarified to him-

*Thump*

He bumped into something knocking him of his train of thought. He looked down seeing a girl with brown hair to her back having multiple strand spike out at the top and pale skin. He saw by the length of her legs she might be as tall as the lower part of his chest.

She groaned panting lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Naruto apologized helping her up to her feet.

She opened her eyes and blushed instantly with wide eyes. She waved her hands sheepishly with a nervous chuckle. "Hahaha, no I'm sorry, my brother was chasing me trying to drag me to spend time with him as brother and sister." She continued to chuckled.

Naruto huffed with the book still in his hand. "Then go spend time with him." He said causing her to look at him. "Unlike you, I never really had a family to spend time with."

She looked at him. "What?"

He looked away with a softened expression. "Though I'm happy with them now, I've only seen my mother once and my father twice, and that wasn't even when I was born." He told her.

She looked to him closer noticing his cut "painted" whiskers. "So you are an orphan?" she asked incredulously.

He shook his head. "I've made friends that I count as family, and one I count as a brother will be here in a few day." He smiled.

She smiled, too. "We-"

"Mikan! Mikan!"

The now dubbed Mikan shifted her head behind. Naruto looked up seeing a boy with spiky orange hair with light brown eyes matching Mikan's.

He made it to them panting heavily. "Mi...kan...how...are you...so fast?" He questioned really exhausted.

Naruto watched as they began to speak. The boy was relatively weak and all he felt was cowardice. His chakra wasn't even higher than...he couldn't even think.

"So, who's this." Mikan's brother directed his attention to the Blond.

She instantly moves to Naruto's side with one hand on his shoulder. "This is...um..." She looked to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The boy nodded. "Oh, I'm Rito Yuuki, and this is my sister, Mikan Yuuki."

"Oh, it was nice meeting you." He begins to walk away going to a hotel he had a clone set up.

"Were are you staying?" Mikan questioned.

"Middle of town, high-medium class hotel." He said referring to the information he received.

Rito walked infront of him. He held out a piece of paper. "Here, we should hang sometime." He stated.

Naruto took the paper. "Maybe later."

Chapter End

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Start

Chapter 3: Flipped

A few minutes after Naruto had spoken to those kids, he walked to the town reading the same book with an exhausted look. The sun was already setting making the sky slightly purple and orange.

He flopped the book closed with an exaggerated sigh. He wasn't really the reading type. He just make the clones do the work. And all this reading could've been avoided if these pedestrians around.

His eyes flicked infront of him to a bench where a girl was sitting. She had blond hair and red eyes wearing some type of black Gothic dress. He swore he could feel a chunin, maybe high genin, rank chakra level emanating from the girl. She eating some taiyaki quietly watching people walk pass.

"She is cute." He said walking pass her exchanging glances with her. For a second, it felt as if she wasn't even human, and hopping through dimensions, he had become quite familiar with that feeling.

He stopped wanting to make sure, though he just continued on walking. 'Maybe some other time.' He guessed.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gigantic crash was heard and when he abruptly turned around, that girl's hair was into a giant fist that punch a teen boy crashing into a building.

His eyebrows raised watching people stop awestruck. "Yeah, weeeeell...she's an alien." He continued on walking knowing their paths might just cross.

His eyes shifted forward seeing "Sakura" walking up to him handing him a Galaxy S3 with a pair of orange Dre beats and a blue key card. He fist pounded his clone walking inm separate ways.

He plugged in the headphones and went straight to the song he wanted to hear. "Power of Self" By Kenichiro Nishihara(Feat Substantial). He felt that the song describe him so well, but it was rap, well hip-hop. If he could get a meaning from a song then it was okay. Not that rap crap that only talks about the same thing. He started to think to himself. "Well, minus Tyler the Creator, he talks about crazy stuff."

Chapter End

Are the chapters to short?

Rest in Peace, Nujabes Aka Jun Sabes


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If I hadn't mentioned, this Fanfic takes place on the first episode of To Love-Ru

I'm going to make this Naruto and Bee's quote.

"We're the Eight and Nine tailed Jinchuriki, so watch out!"

Chapter 4's prologue

Golden Darkness sat up top of a building with the moon shining behind her. A figure darkened by the night stood a few steps behind.

Her head raised. "Are you certain that he will become a suitor of hers?" She asked in a monotonous voice.

The figure that stood behind her chuckled slightly. "If I know the dobe, he will not be able to not help someone in need." His eyes opened shining a blood red with 3 commas placed symmetrically around his pupil.

"When shall I proceed with my new objective." She inquired.

The figure turned around. "In due time, Assassin, just watch Naruto. he'll impress you," He flashed away with smoke.

Golden Darkness stood slowly as wing spouted from her back. Her eyes closed hair blowing gently in the wind. "Surprises aren't logical."

Chapter End

Like, Hate it. What?

Next chapter, Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm watching the Naruto series again on adult swim and I just noticed that Naruto was weak as crap back then. Until he start to train with Jaraiya then he was starting to become strong. Like, He defeated a full blown Jinchuriki by himself with a freaking headbutt.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that comes up in this

Chapter Start

Chapter 4: Life Gets Weirder

(Meanwhile: With Killer Bee)

The Eight tails stood in the Hokage's office looking at a man turned in the chair looking out the window.

The man hummed. "With Naruto's absence, I've become Hokage though it should've been YOU...such a drag." The man groaned with his lazy tone.

Bee snickered. "Oops, Shikamaru-sama, it just isn't me to give orders, in all." He admitted. "No hard feelings he held out his fist. He could not really forget his old way of apologizing or greeting with fist lbs. :)

The chair spun around as the genius took a cigarette from his mouth putting it out. He leaned forward not acknowledging the apology tapping his fingers in a row on his desk. "What a sincere apology, but to make us even-" He snapped his fingers making the doors fly open.

Bee turned his head looking over his shoulder. What he saw made him frown. He looked back to shikamaru as the squeal of his fan club pierced his ears. "Not cool," He shushined quickly, but they were hot on his tail doing the same.

Shikamaru "surprisingly" sighed again. "I'm too young for this."

-Scene Change-

"I need my concentration, Kurama," Naruto explained meditating on his hotel bed in the living room. The hotel had a total of two rooms so when Bee got there he would not have to go through anything.

He was trying to unlock that power that killer bee once told him about. Wait, the only way to obtain this power was if the other bijuus were in valid range. And Bee was across another Dimension.

His brows furrowed in frustration feeling bothered. He fell backwards onto his bed dragging his fingers through his blond locks. "Man, this is so boring, where are you Bee!" Naruto exclaimed. He opened his eyes looking sorely at the light hanging from the ceiling. His hands reached for the remote for the flat screen TV turning it on flicking through the channels.

With a grunted of discomfort, he stopped on channel 250 watching "Ridiculousness". He broke out in a uproarious laugh when a boy going in a U-turn on some bar landed on his back on a lower one looking as if it was a exorcism.

"Funny." His voice said bringing his phone from his pocket remembering the brother and sister from earlier.

-Break-

"I'm starting to love this show." Naruto told Rito and Mikan through laughs as they watched "Ridiculousness" at the sibling's home. Good thing he spoke English too.

The siblings only looked at the young sage. They could not understand a word of this show since it was in English. Beyond that fact, they did find the program highly entertaining.

The show went to commercial which gave them this time to talk. Naruto turned to the two. "So, where are your parents?"

Rito looked to him at the question. "They have...interesting jobs, so they are hardly here."

"Meaning?"

"Manga, fashion design." Mikan finished trying to not lock eyes with the handsome blond.

Naruto nodded. "Oh, that's cool." he said smiling. "My parents are dead, but I still carry them." He pounded his fist onto his chest.

The two's looks softened. "Sorry to hear that-"

Naruto cut them off seeing a commercial come on. "I love this commercial." He shouted slapping the arm of the couch. It was a commercial with skateboarder, Paul Rodriguez and "I can't stop" playing in the background.

Rito stood with a yawn and stretch. "Well, its about time for me to be hitting thee ol' dusty trail, but first a bath." He looked to Naruto. "You can stay the night if you want, you have to sign up for school, right?"

Naruto knocked on his head at the forgotten memory. "Right."

The two siblings left Naruto as he stretch out on the couch with a quick yawn. The couch wasn't as comfortable as the bed at the hotel, but it could manage for the night.

About 5 minutes later, Naruto was partially asleep on the couch with most of the light off. Rito had fully gotten into the bath by now and the house was quiet. He yawned in serenity feeling his body relax.

*Crash, Rumbles*

He shot up from the couch at the huge vibration of the house. His eyes shifted around the room alert for anything. "Bathroom." He suggested to himself feeling the commotion came from the location. Quickly, he got from the couch and charged up the stairs taking a look down the hall. He hummed. Mikan hadn't awaken from that? She must be a deep sleeper.

He knocked on the bathroom door waiting for a reply. When nothing came, he charged in, and his widened in shock. A pink haired girl that resembled Sakura with a tail and spade at the end wearing some type of weird clothes, two men in suits with the same tail, Rito in plainly boxers, and a huge hole in the wall. Yeah, that's normal.

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his sleeve unable to form the simplest of words. He looked back at them. "What the-"

Chapter End

Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if you waited

Chapter Start

Chapter 5: It just got weirder

The room was quiet with the fact that, by the tails, aliens or a crazy type of race was in the room. Rito and Naruto exchanged glances with each other sharing a uncomfortable sweatdrop.

The Uzumaki's mouth opened about to speak, but the man with blond hair cut him off.

"Lala, you have to come home." His voice was a little scruffy.

"No," She protested. "I've found someone I want to marry, Rito." She hugged the orangette's arm getting a shocked look from him.

Naruto watch the man that cut him off with a raised brow. He moved his hand behind his back creating a smaller-than-usual rasengan.

"But we can't go back empty handed, princess." The other blood red haired man said.

She shook her head. "I'm sick of meeting suitor, and now I finally found one and you want to tear him from me."

Rito tried to say something, but he was still so confused.

"Princess-ahhh!" The blond haired man screamed looking at Naruto smash a cyan blue orb in his stomach. He blasted back through followed by the other that Naruto kicked.

He looked down to them pointing a thumb at his chest. "No one cuts me off," He announced.

"W-what was that? What are you?"

Naruto turned around to Rito's completely shocked look.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look and grin. "About that..."

"Thank you!"

Naruto didn't expect to get tackled into a hug by the cute girl. He hummed as she squeezed tighter realizing this was not Sakura meaning she did not know she was killing him.

Lala opened her eyes tilting her head seeing a Naruto replaced by a log with the kanji for "Sage" on it.

She let it go seeing Naruto looking through the hole.

He saw the men getting up, the blond one a lot slower due to a minimized rasengan.

The feeble Rito stepped back in fear afraid of what he had in the house.

Naruto grabbed Lala and Rito's hand holding them tightly. "We have to go."

Rito looked at him and then out of the hole in pace with Lala.

"Let's go/What the hell!" They both cheered and yelled.

With their "confirmation", well Lala's that is, Naruto leaped from the house onto rooftop after rooftop being followed by the messed up men on the ground.

Chapter End

A/N: Rito isn't going to be his feeble, hapless self in this fanfic. He'll actually get tough due to Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Start

Chapter 6: Simple lesson

Naruto, and otherwise Rito and Lala, were a single flash speeding constantly from buildings trying to evade the men.

Rito constantly screamed with his hair matting his eyes. He was terrified right now. He had some type of advance, super humanoid that could leap across building as if he was the best at parkour, and the cute pink haired girl that arrived in his room including the men.

Naruto eyes squinted trying to find a space of field he could stop at, and certainly take these guys out. They didn't have a strong chakra level, so it would be like fighting Mizuki. He chuckled remembering the forgotten chunin.

His eyes shifted to the girl admiring her features. He wondered, why did she look so much like a softer, more cheerful version of Sakura. That bust didn't remind him of Sakura thought, that's for sure.

"Where are we going?" She asked suddenly.

Naruto turned his head not trying to show a small blush that appeared on his cheeks. He leaped faster tossing them forward in a split second never answering her.

"Oh my god, he's trying to kill us!" Rito yelled flailing his arm with Lala glided peacefully.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted summoning thousands of duplicates of himself with no need of the hand seal. The original threw his arm out pointing at the two. "Go!" he yelled sending his clone, which locked up twirling a single clone around tossing him. It soared to the two flying catching them by their waist. The remaining clones went to the ground on a street to soften the crash.

Once it smashed, a huge smoke cloud puffed up from the mass of clones dispersing. The clone holding Lala and Rito sat them down poofing away.

Rito stood there, body weak from pure fear. This boy just summoned solid clones. He wanted to faint.

Lala, on the other hand, was clapping watching Naruto land infront of them. He placed his fist on his hips in a heroic fashion. He tilted his head in a boasting way. "I know, I'm great." He flaunted his power.

Rito stammered, but got his words out. "Naruto...what are you?"

The whiskered blond scratched his cheek. "Its hard to say, but-"

"Look out!" Lala warned pointing past Naruto.

The Jinchuriki's shinobi instincts kicked in leaning his head to the left watching a fist fly over his left shoulder about to hit Lala.

Her eyes widened, though Naruto slapped his arm up spinning around kicking the blond haired man right where the rasengan hit sending him away. He caught the fist of the blood red haired man catching the other bringing him closer. He leaped up drop kicking him knocking him away doing a back flip landing. He took a taijutsu stance, loosely.

The two me stood slowly in much pain gritting their teeth. The blond man had a tinkle of blood leaking from his mouth due to the rasengan induced power. He put his hand on his partner's shoulder whispering into his ear. "Take left, I'll flank him from the right." He suggested. He got a nod of approval from his, maybe, friend.

They dashed to Naruto in a circular fashion with the blond man circling from the right.

Naruto smirked at the enthusiasm to stop him. Though he was still a genin, he could up show any ninja. With the exception of Bee. He easily spun around the red head man trying to tackle him grabbing his left ankle, smacking him into the blond.

They flew, and, unexpectedly, a clone surfaced from the ground smashing a small rasengan on the red head. They were flung into the sky colliding with a leg drop from another clone.

The two weaklings smashed the ground barely conscious. The two stood on weak, shaky, barely manageable legs acting as if they had the will to go on.

Naruto took Rock Lee's stance with a stupid grin. "Hooooooow youthful, your flame shines bright, but I have won this battle." He spoke like Might Gai.

The two looked at the blond enigma in awe. The never would have expected a off charted planet like earth could have warriors as strong as the blond. Earth was probably interesting to say the least. They looked to Lala who gaped also awestrucked.

"If she says-"

"I love you!" Naruto was tackle to the ground by Lala in an instance. He wondered where the hell his ninja senses went. Lala was positioned on top of Naruto straddling his waist never noticing his humongous blush. "I'm marrying you." She stated firmly.

Naruto looked up at her eyes wide as the lord could seethe. "W-what?" He stammered.

She gave him an eye closed smile. "You protected me, now you shall be my husband."

Though it was impossible, his eyes got wider. "N-no! I'm not marrying." He said really unsure. It had something to do with her looking like Sakura.

The moment got extreme weird and quiet until a voice broke the nightly silence.

"Well you should if you know what's good for earth."

Lala looked up and not tried shifted his head so he could possibly see who joined the party. All he could make out of the blur was pale skin and silver hair. 'High chunin.' He guessed to himself.

"Zastin!" Lala cheered slightly.

Chapter End


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Zastin wouldn't stand a real chance against Naruto, so he will have taijutsu skills up to Gai and Lee.

Chapter Start

Chapter 7: Simple, yet peevish, lesson

Naruto shifted moving her so he could get to his feet eyeing a silver haired man with heavy armor. He did not see a tail, but... He sighed not knowing what to get from this situation.

Naruto waved his hands infront of his face having Lala hug his arm. "Nooooooo, no, no, no, no," He said slowly. "I'm not marrying her."

Zastin shook his head not caring for his words. "You're not in the position to decide the fate of earth and its occupants."

Naruto looked to him.

"The princess want a suitor, and that's you. Be a man." He finished.

Naruto broke out in a hysterical laugh. He cleared a tear from his eye. "I'm sixteen, dude, maybe my brother would agree to." Naruto suggested walking waving them off. He put a hand on Rito's shoulder. "I'll explain."

Rito chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah, to Mikan, too."

Instead of responding, Naruto pushed Rito watching as a large sword, the size of Darui's, smash the ground.

Rito looked on wide eyed.

Naruto acted quick kicking the side of the blade being kicked in his back by the man. He flipped sliding on his hands. He shifted his hands throwing a reverse kick to Zastin.

Zastin lifted his left forearm blocking the feeble attack. He smashed the dull part of the blade on Naruto's side sending him away.

Naruto slid on his back kicking dust up all around him. He placed his right hand feeling a crater which launched him to his feet with a minuscule of a stumble. He stood on his toes(Figuratively) seeing this man had skills. His posture changed going into a hardened defensive stance.

Zastin smirked at the blond smashing his blade on the ground with the tip creating a minor crater. It gained a soft green hue.

Naruto blew a breath of concentration channeling chakra to his limbs to increase his movement. He gave Zastin a look. "Who's going to start?" He questioned not knowing the full extent of his power.

Zastin lifted the blade resting it on his shoulder. Nor could he tell the full extent of the blonds strenght, and any smart guy would wait to see how good their opponent was by waiting, but he felt the overwhelmingly power he possessed. So, giving him the upper hand was bad.

Naruto raised a brow. "Soooooo?"

The swordsman dashed without any words dragging the blade behind. Once he got in striking range, he dragged the blade forward with his right hand slashing diagonal left up.

Our maelstrom stepped back with hardly any effort. Maybe due to the chakra augmented limbs.

Zastin brought it back down flipping it to its sharp side.

Naruto slapped it ducking under a roundhouse swaying side to from numerous slashes.

Zastin launched a knee which crashed into Naruto's stomach causing him to gag. He grabbed his hair with his left hand lifting him off his feet.

On Naruto's side, he never actually expected the man to throw a knee and slash simultaneously. That's why he did not like this predicament. He did a backflip with most of his strength kicking the man in the chin flipping all the way over kicking him in his chest.

Zastin skidded on his feet wearing a smirk.

Naruto landed doing the same.

They both lifted up a hand wiping a little spit from the corner of their mouths.

'Not have bad.' The fighters thought.

Naruto began to hop up and down not wanting to keep this battle going. "So, Zastin, is it? I'd like to end this now. If you don't mind?"

(I'll explain the next part later)

Zastin nodded. "Same here." He pointed his sword at Naruto creating a gust of wind around him. "Bankai!" a column of light hid him shooting up.

Naruto eyes shot wide feeling the increase in chakra. It was to a Kages level, maybe a low Killer bee level. "Things got interesting." He rubbed his eyes with his forearm. He threw his arm out showing that he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. His strength wasn't reaching the swordsman's, but his chakra should withstand his Susano'o transformation if needed.

-Scene Change-

Killer bee sat on a bench in Konoha park with a girl with purple hair and a eyepatch over her left eye though her right iris was yellow. She was quite petite compared to his stature since he was slightly muscular.

He had his arm around her pale neck in a affectionate way. He looked at the sun set over past Konoha making the sky orange.

"Bee-chama, its nice to actually spend time with you." Her voice was soft and caring, maybe even a little tolerant.

"Yeah," He said kissing her forehead. He felt a powerful energy raise from thin air, though he knew it was not from the Hidden Nations.

"With those girls chasing you constantly, we can hardly have times like this." She said.

"Wait, Chi-Chi-chan...your memory journal...where is it."

She looked to him. "Um, right here." She lifted a pink diary with stickers of cats and a single picture of them on the front. "Why?"

"Tell me how it feels when Naruto uses his Sharingan again." He said.

She opened it flipping through the pages. Her fingers stopped tapping a page. "He has a air of absolute euphoria around him that can light any darkness." She told him.

Bee hummed noticing now that his girlfriend was the only one that could get him to stop rapping. "What trouble has he gotten into?"

Chapter End

To much romance at the end? I'm not to good at romance anyways


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry if you was waiting for those who are still reading. I was struck by a car on Tuesday, the first of this month, I think, and I went into a coma. I had awakened on yesterday with both my legs broke. This sucks. BTW, being in a coma is so boring. It was just a mixture of dreamm that was nonstop, though some I can't even remember. Boooooo! :o**

_**Chapter Start**_

**Chapter 8: True power**

Naruto, sharingan activated, stood looking at the now black column of energy. He quickly took out a kunai swinging it into reverse grip. This chakra level was amazing, he probably wouldn't be able to beat him with out a few advance jutsu.

The light died down revealing a teen with orange hair and hazel eyes wearing a scowl that seemed to stick to his face. He wore some type of black shredded garb holding a fully black sword in his right hand. He floated high in the air with his hair swaying gently.

(A/N: I know, I know...Ichigo)

Naruto cursed under his breath seeing the boy defy gravity. There was only a single shinobi that he remember could do that. Pain. Oh wait. He slapped his forehead.

The orange haired boy swooped down to Naruto at blistering. Luckily, Naruto saw this with kekkei genkai.

The orangette threw down a diagonal slash at Naruto.

Naruto lifted the kunai clashing with the blade. Sparks flew up until Naruto stepped back letting the sword crash. He sent multiple punch at the orange haired boy.

The orange haired boy merely blocked the strikes with the side of his blade.

Instantly, Naruto threw the kunai at the ground punching the sword with enough strength to send the boy back a pinch.

The jinchuriki clapped his hands together causing the Kunai to unleash thousands of wind blades.

The boy was surprised trying to evade them, but his clothes and skin was cut. He looked up to Naruto smirking widely. "Nicely done, but..." The boy said lifting the blade up. "_**Getsuga Tensho!**_" He let out a battle cry swiping down with his blade sending a wave of sky blue energy. he saw by how close they were, which the blond could not dodge.

Naruto's eyes widen realizing their exact space they shared. He channeled the chakra to his eyes letting the star design for his sharingan spin. "_**Inferno style: sharp spear burst!**_" Naruto yelled as the Kunai in the ground took a flaming black cloak. Naruto charged at the kunai and also at the attack the boy threw. He took the kunai from the ground diving at the wave of energy with the kunai out. His entire body to the same cloak smashing through the wave of energy heading straight to the boy.

The mystery boy stepped back extremely baffled at the fact that the boy just blasted through one of his top abilities. His sword took the blue glow again clashing with the Amaterasu enveloped kunai.

Everything went quiet until the collision of the two attacks caused a massively, destructive explosion the size of two rasenshuriken. chunks of the earth flew as the dome expanded destroying homes and all.

Within the amaterasu, Naruto saw this catastrophe Rito and Lala about to get caught within the explosion.

His star design spun once again rewinding the current time process to before the boy launched the "getsuga tensho", as he said.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!**_" The Boy yelled once again feeling a sense of deja vu. The boy swiped down, but was unable seeing the blond grab his arm.

Naruto flipped him kicking the boy to a far with a spin. He stood straight ignoring the blood leak from his right eye.

He flipped dragging the blade of the sword on the ground creating a large gash. He stood up slowly looking closely into the blond's eyes. It was like he was growing stronger with each attack he through. Besides that point, the were the weirdest eyes he had ever seen, and he had been around weird things. WAIT...how could this boy actually see him? He had to have some type of spiritual pressure because he felt something like that. "I guess he's special, too," His hand moved to his face. It was a fact that he felt a strange spiritual pressure from the blond, but it was weak. Though in the matter, it was an opinion. The boy displayed techniques that he never seen before, and actually held his own against his bankai with only a small knife. And if that was true and that was just only a knife, then this boy was strong. He narrowed his eyes. "Haaaa!" He growled releasing a black energy with a red surrounding.

(A/N: In my eyes, spiritual pressure is stronger than chakra, though Naruto is my favorite anime. So if Naruto did possibly die, some how, and enter the soul society, or sereitei, he'd be crazily strong. swapping chakra reserves with spiritual pressure. Research. So the two "spiritual pressure" might not be on the same level, but if they had the same type of energies, then they would be equal. Ichigo vs Naruto: Undecided in my facts. In other words, Spiritual pressure, stronger. Though they are on the same level. In my opinion.)

A wind blew and his power increased to something Naruto could not compare. What was this boy? He threw the kunai away getting ready.

"**HooooooOoo!**"

Naruto eyes widened instantly seeing blood flying from him hearing the strangely distorted voice. He felt cold steel slice through his chest sending blood flying everywhere. "Oh my god." Naruto said in pure disbelief.

"Naruto!" Rito and Lala yelled in fear.

The boy put his left hand on Naruto's head sending some sort of power through his body launching Naruto away.

Naruto rolled on the ground with grunts and moans. He stopping gasping heavily. He put his hands to the ground struggling to lift himself seeing his blood leak from his chest. He coughed standing on shaky legs. He felt that he had enough chakra to transform, but this masked boy would have to be stalled to build up enough chakra to do it. He charged at the boy.

The boy leaned to the left dodging a quick kick stepping back from another kick. He side stepped a punch shifting to his side kicking the blond grabbing his hair. He tossed Naruto and the blond turned into a column of smoke. Surprisingly, a stack of clone puffed all around him circling him.

They rushed him.

The boy weaved to the left slicing away at them. He tripped one smashing it into another. He then blocked a punch with the side of his blade spinning and kicking the clone. He ducked hearing one smash into another. "_**Getsuga tensho!**_" He spun around out a wave of black energy and red surrounding.

He let out a distorted howl looking for the blond due to the lack of clones.

"**Looking for me?**" A darker voice appeared.

The orange haired boy turned around seeing...the blond? It was him, but inside some red, gooey cloak having three tails. He could see that the blond hair got messy and those marks on his cheeks became more defined, and his eyes became blood red with a single vertical slit in both. He stood with a slouch his knees bent dangling his arms. Each tail looked different too(Shukaku tail, Kurama tail, and Chomei tail, or wing), and the cut on his chest was completely healed.

The orange haired boy smirked. His power had rose to unbelievable heights, maybe reaching a captain's level. '**Bankai?' **He tried guessing in his thoughts.

Naruto growled in complete control over the Nine Tails. "**If this haven't evened thing out, I'll have to try harder.**" Naruto growled.

The boy gripped his sword tighter.

**Chapter End**

I don't really know who going to win.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Start**_

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

Naruto let loose a growl charging forward at the orange haired boy on all fours leaving behind a splitting crater.

(I'm just going to call him Ichigo now)

Hollowfied Ichigo did the same, only dash flying leaving behind a splitting crater.

Three tails Naruto got close, but dashed straight pass him dodging a powerful slash that crashed the ground. He back flipped over Ichigo sending to kicks to his chest.

Ichigo sidestepped the attempt never expecting to get mean mugged by the appearantly malleable cloak.

Naruto shifted his body seeing as the boy actually fell for that minor trap. He forced the cloak out sending the boy away with it.

Ichigo's heels skidded on the ground unable to break free from the kid's grip. He grunted lifting Zangetsu with much strength. He made a attempt to stab straight through the cloak seeing as it was connected with the blond. Once it hit, only a clang noise was heard with the sword being stopped right up under the cloak. "What the-" Ichigo gasped in shock. With the realization that Zangetsu could cut through the cloak he roared, "Getsuga tensho," splitting right through sending up the black energy cutting the arm.

Naruto feral feature curled up into a smirk retracting the rest of the arm recreating a hand. He slammed it on the ground causing it to crumble getting closer to the orangette.

Ichigo saw this and began flying a the blond at incredible speeds. He gave a distorted-ly loud battle cry, but once he got close, a circular window opened infront of him. His eyes widened gasping, though with his speed, he flew straight through letting it close right behind him.

"Zastin!" Lala screamed running forward.

Naruto stood there retracting the arm with a arched eyebrow unable to comprehend the past situation. "**Uh...**" He trailed off.

Lala reached Naruto panting not getting to close to him and the cloak. "Naruto...where is Zastin?" She asked really concerned.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle shrugging unsure if he should respond to her question.

She continued to look at him with large puppy dog eyes.

He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a tri-prong kunai landed in between them. He looked down the street seeing Killer bee and his girlfriend, Chihiro Shindo.

The purple haired girl had a Konoichi outfit on similar to Sakura's, but with a white longer apron and a purple upper.

Killer bee walked forward with Chihiro having his hands in the pocket of some blue jeans. "I sent him back to his original dimension, that wasn't the true dude you speak of." He spoke.

Lala eyed the dark skinned teen.

"**Really?**" Naruto questioned. "**How did you know?**"

Bee stopped infront of the Kyuubi activated teen. He knocked on his own head. "Remember our rules to hopping dimensions?" He asked.

The nine tails chakra slowly faded with Naruto's feature returning to normal. He groaned remembering. "Number one, Pack enough scrolls. Number two, alert a Jinchuriki, which is us two." He pointed back and forth to each other. "And, number three, release a chakra pulse to spot out any abnormal chakra level, and if there is a single one that outclass the others, he's a spy from another." He reinterpreted.

Bee nodded seeing not a single error within his Jinchuriki brother's words. "Yes, but the elephant in the room here." He pointed to Lala.

The girl ran and hugged Naruto's arm quickly hiding behind him. She whimpered eyeing the slightly muscular teen.

Naruto ignored her knowing Bee would not do anything...unless provoked. "What? Do you know her?" He questioned.

Bee only looked to his left to Chihiro who lifted her pink diary. Bee shifted his eyes back to the maelstrom. "Remember that one dimension we tripped over, then ended up becoming something called meisters gaining real human as weapons?"

Naruto nodded remembering the whole ordeal.

"Well, once that battle of brew thing happened, Amy figured out I was from another dimension and she, like, snapped control over my power sending me upon this place." He eyed Lala hiding behind Naruto. "She's a princess." He finished plainly.

Instead of Naruto eyes bugging out of his head, he stroked a fictional beard humming in interest. "Hmmmm..." He thought for awhile. His eyes shifted up to Bee. "So, that's why Amy always questioned you and I about...things?"

Bee snickered. "Yeah, and you have to marry her." He commanded.

Naruto raised a brow stepping back.

"Her father is a very powerful man-"

Naruto lifted his finger about to speak.

"Not in fighting or physical prowess, but in a "he can blow a planet to smithereens if his daughter don't get her way"...kinda way." He explained to the Nine tails.

Naruto gained a soft frown dropping his arms. "But I don't want to." He whined. "I came here for a vacation, not a marriage."

Bee flicked Naruto's forehead causing him to wince. He crossed his arms. "Aren't you a hero?" Bee asked.

Naruto looked up to him. "I-"

"A hero doesn't let innocents die, heroes are saviors who would do anything for the sake of mankind, am I right?" He spoke highly.

Naruto crossed his arms pouting, though Lala still hugged his arm. "I guess...but you're staying here to see this through with me." He ordered looking to Chihiro. "Both of you."

Bee grunting while the purple haired girl gave a closed eye smile nodding with minimum reluctance. Bee huffed crossing his arms. "Well- I wou-...damn." He snapped his head away from them.

Chihiro tugged his arm a few times. "Bee-chamaaaaa!" She begged.

He sighed in defeat. "Sure...fine, but I'm sure there are suitors her father wanted her to wed, so when the going gets tough, I want half of each fight." Bee held his hand out trying to strike a deal with the blond.

Naruto smirked shaking his hand. "Deal..." He agreed.

"Lord Gid will connect you both real soon..." The all looked around finally spotting the true Zastin. They narrowed their eyes at him. "But in the mean time, watch you back," He looked to his watch pressing a button. "Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tails, and Killer Bee, the Eight tails." He snickered flashing away.

Naruto and Bee exchanged glances maybe thinking the same things. Their mouths opened simultaneously. "How did he know our names?" They asked stupefied. They shrugged at the frivolous fact. He did say his name a lot today.

With that done, Naruto looked around searching for something. The group was short one hapless, oranged haired boy. "Hey..." He lifted Lala with no effort looking under her. "Where is Rito?"

Lala clapped letting her feet touch the ground. "Yay!" She cheered. "Rito ran away awhile ago." She put a finger to her lip. "He said something about his life being too abnormal."

Naruto slumped over. Well, keeping his abilities a secret were not going too secret tomorrow.

Bee cleared his throat. "You got your living arrangements down?" He asked.

Naruto nodded still obviously down. "Yeah, a hotel."

Chihiro nodded at the information. "Is this Japan and is it still Yen here?" She asked softly.

Naruto nodded to her query.

"Then let's get moving, I want to take a nap, and me and Chihiro have to get situated." Bee announced seeing Lala hugging Naruto's arm. He guessed her clingy-ness would prevent the girls from sharing a hotel room. "How many rooms do a individual hotel room have?"

Naruto lifted up looking to him. "Two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, living room, and a balcony...its pretty space-y." He explained putting his hands behind his head like old times.

"Cool," Bee said nodding as him and Chihiro leaped into the darkened night sky.

Naruto groaned grabbing Lala's hands. He looked up to the gliding shinobi. "Wait up!" He yelled leaping. **(NEXT DAY: School)**

Naruto, Chihiro, and Bee roamed around Sainan High's hallway looking at their schedules. They wore the school, but Naruto and Bee decided to add some flare to it leaving their yellow jacket open with Naruto wearing his headband on the left forearm letting the tendrils dangle while Bee wore his scarf.

They carried a few books in one hand looking at their schedules in the other humming at the fact that they had all the same classes.

"Naruto, are you sure it was fine to leave Lala at the hotel?" Bee asked.

Naruto nodded still looking at the paper. "Yeah, she is a alien, right?"

Bee nodded.

"Then bringing a extraterrestrial into a normal high school would be catastrophic, and did I tell you..." Naruto whispered.

Bee shook his head.

"I woke up with her in my bed, so she isn't very accustomed to earth society."

Chihiro looked around the hall for the class plates trying to find their class. She stopped abruptly looking up to the plate.

Naruto and Bee skidded to a stop wondering why did it. "What?" Naruto asked walking to the side of her infront of the door. He looked up. "Oh."

Chapter End


End file.
